The present invention is directed to an apparatus for display of information in addition to a display of time in hours and minutes which normally is of interest to the operator of a vehicle, such as an automobile.
Present day vehicles of the stock variety have capability of the presentation of certain forms of information which are visually interpreted by the driver as well as forms of information relating to the sounding of devices which are audibly interpreted. In this manner the vehicle operator may be provided with an indication of a low oil pressure condition, a fuel low condition, vehicle speed in excess of a proper level, excessive engine-coolant temperature, the failure to secure seat belts and the like.
In recent years there has been an increase in the type as well as the number of systems capable of providing warning of either a malfunction, an improper use, or the existence of what is then or which may become a hazardous condition. Thus it is becoming common in the prior art to provide the vehicle operator with an indication of a failure in an exhaust emission control system, a failure in a vehicle brake system, a failure to remove the key from the ignition switch while about to leave the vehicle and many more as are becoming well known. With respect to some or all of these operator warnings, it is desirable to provide not only an indicating lamp or gauge display of a vehicle condition or malfunction, but also a more obtrusive warning, such as may be produced by an audible warning device such as a buzzer or tone generator.